


hot pink

by sunflwr



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom, Suchen - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, suchen - Freeform, waiter!jongdae, writer!junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflwr/pseuds/sunflwr
Summary: Junmyeon loves gossiping, he's the best at spying on people and getting to know everything. At least that's what he thought until he met Jongdae, the waiter with the nice smelling hair.





	hot pink

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my livejournal (@sehunisnotacat) lots of people find it easier to read through ao3 so I decided to upload it here too, this is my first completed fic so don't expect too much lmao. thanks for reading!

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon, a perfect time to go to the mall for Junmyeon. The mall was his favourite place, not only because it was so big, it was also interesting, there were a lot of people and if there are a lot of people there's a lot of gossips and Junmyeon loved to gossip. He knew all the hacks and tricks of the mall including when there were a lot of people, how to spot gossiping people and the perfect gossip places. He swore to his friends he was going to write a book about it and it would reach #1 in the charts.

On Thursdays, there were just the right people, girls and boys who didn't have an afternoon class, mums and dads who got back early from work and some rich businessmen trying to find the right suit for their next meeting. Putting on the sunglasses he got from his mum last Christmas he entered the mall.

Analysing the people around him he checked off the list in his head. The first thing he spotted was the girls sitting by the fountain, wearing all pink and whispering in each other's ears. Mean girls who didn't have class, check. Then he spotted an older woman looking around her before sniffing a candle. Mum who got back early from work, check. Junmyeon chuckled as he heard a tall man in a suit whispering to a smaller man taking notes this wasn't the right suit. Businessmen, check.

Looking at his watch and seeing it was already 3'o clock he scooted to the escalator, another thing he loved about the mall. When he thought no one saw him he went up and down a few times, just because it's fun. Anyways now was not the time to do that, he really needed to get to the café, this was the time everyone got a bit tired of shopping and wanted to eat or drink something. The perfect time to gossip.

Satisfied he smiled as he saw a number of people sitting at the café, today the people were divided into three groups; the gossiping girls, the mean mums and a handful of businessmen. Junmyeon took a good look at today's offer and decided he was in a mum mood. He sat down at the table behind the biggest group of mums and sat on the chair the closest to the mum who looked like the leader so he could hear everything that was said without them noticing. Through all the time Junmyeon spent in the mall he experienced that mums are just like kids, the meanest and the prettiest is the leader.

Without even bothering to look on the menu he pricked up his ears and started listening to the mean mums who were currently ranting about how annoying their husbands were. "Hey, how may I take your order?" The waiter asked, just as it was about to get spicy and the subject changed to who's sleeping with who. "Lemonade, please," Junmyeon said, inspecting the waiter who was grinning and writing down his order. "Too bad, I guessed coffee, you look like a coffee kind of person, man." Junmyeon's eyes fell on the name tag pinned to his t-shirt. Jongdae.

"I'm feeling more lemonade today. I've never seen you here before, you're new?" The waiter's hair was brown and looked soft, Junmyeon held himself back from asking what shampoo he used. "Yeah, I am." The guy, Jongdae, grinned and hopped off to get Junmyeon's order. Happily, Junmyeon focused himself back on the now arguing mums behind him.

"Oh god, I can't believe she did that." Junmyeon recognised that voice, it was miss. Jessica. The woman used to live next to Junmyeon and his mother couldn't stand her. They argued about everything, about how ugly the flowers in their gardens were ( "you're a disgrace to this neighbourhood!"), about how old-fashioned their curtains were ("what are you, eighty?") and even about their post-box not matching the other ones in the street. So it's understandable Junmyeon's mum literally threw a party when Jessica left the neighbourhood to live with her newest husband.

"I'm back." Jongdae returned with two glasses of lemonade and seated himself on the chair across Junmyeon. "Thanks," Junmyeon said when Jongdae handed him the glass. He raised his eyebrows when instead of leaving like he expected, the waiter just sipped from the other glass of the lemonade he brought with him. "I'm Jongdae, what's your name?" Jongdae asked. " Junmyeon,"Junmyeon replied. " No offence, but I don't think your boss will appreciate you staying here." He added, hoping Jongdae would apologise and leave so he could hear what Jessica was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" The waiter smirked, crossing his legs and taking another sip of his lemonade. "This is my lunch break." He winked at Junmyeon who did not like the thought of the brunet joining him while he was actually here for the gossiping. "It's not even noon." He kind of wanted to roll his eyes but then Jongdae ran his fingers through his hair and a sweet scent entered his nose. He really should ask what shampoo the guy used. "So what?" Jongdae said and he started humming along with the song softly playing in the background.

Junmyeon tried to lean a bit closer to the mums to hear them better but it seemed liked Jongdae just kept humming louder. "Hot pink, hot pink, I like the way you pink it." Jongdae joined in. Junmyeon gritted his teeth, this guy was unbelievable. Asking him to leave would be a bit rude, and it wouldn't help him get the name of the shampoo he used. The mums even turned around and looked at Jongdae with raised brows but the guy could care less, he offered them a wink and kept singing along.

When they turned around and started gossiping about people who used to go to school with them, the song ended and Jongdae smiled peacefully. Junmyeon hoped the waiter would shut up and leave soon. How long are these breaks even?  
"You're spying on them," Jongdae said after drinking the last bits of his lemonade. Junmyeon was amazed. He thought he was a master in going undercover but this annoying waiter with good smelling hair just saw through him. "Your hair smells good, really good," Junmyeon said, sounding like he was complaining. "Thanks, man." Jongdae leaned back in his chair, taking a good look at Junmyeon's features. "You're cute, really cute." Jongdae grinned.

"Why are you spying on them though?" Jongdae wondered, interested in Junmyeon's hobby. "Is there like a mystery, revealing a killer or something? Can I help?" Jongdae whispered now, making sure the ladies or possible killers couldn't hear him. "I watched Sherlock?" he offered with a smirk.

Junmyeon shook his head. Suddenly feeling embarrassed about him sitting here listening to a few old women ranting about people he didn't even know. "I guess I'm just a bit interested in other people's lives." Junmyeon now stuttered. "Really?" Jongdae seemed a bit disappointed but was still amused. "Yes, but you can't solve a murder by only watching Sherlock. There are plenty of other series you have to watch to be able to do that." Junmyeon muttered in his defence.

"Oh, right." Jongdae sighed. "You have watched them all, of course, you seem like a real detective to me," Jongdae said seriously. "Really?" Junmyeon was happy someone finally acknowledged his skills. "Yeah man, I saw you with those ladies. You're really talented." Jongdae nodded. "You saw through me though." Junmyeon pouted slightly, a bit sad that this cute waiter ruined today's juiciest gossip. "Well, maybe that's my talent?" Jongdae smiled, standing up.

"Are you leaving already?" Junmyeon asked, now not only sad because his precious gossip was taken away from him but also because the annoying waiter who he kind of liked was already leaving. "Yes, I am. Sorry babe." Jongdae winked causing Junmyeon's blood to rush to his cheeks. "Don't worry, though." Jongdae grabbed a pen with his one hand and took Junmyeon's hand in the other. "We'll meet again soon." He grinned, scribbling his phone number on the back of Junmyeon's hand.

"See you later, detective." Jongdae waved at Junmyeon who waved back in reply. When Jongdae entered the building again, Junmyeon grabbed his stuff and made his way home. This day had been crazy for Junmyeon. His usual days consisted of his friends being dumb, spying on people and receiving dirty looks from waiters because he couldn't pay the exact change.  
Today had been different. His friends still acted dumb, he still spied on people, not for long though because he was interrupted by a waiter called Jongdae who had really pretty soft looking hair that smelled good too. The best thing of all was that the cute waiter gave Junmyeon his number. His mum would never believe him.

"Mum!" Junmyeon yelled as he opened the door of the house of his parents and three cats. "Son," She yelled back. "Did you see that bitch Jessica today? If so, tell me everything." She sat on the couch and was reading a book. Junmyeon threw his shoes out and sat down next to her. "I did see her," he started talking, now receiving his mum's full attention. "But something even better happened -"

And so Junmyeon told his mother the story of how he met Jongdae. Junmyeon's mum was so excited and happy about her son finally meeting a cute boy, she even made group call on Skype so Junmyeon could tell the story again to his friends. They were happy too, they already made up plans for Junmyeon on when to call Jongdae and what he should wear on their first following meeting. 'You should call him after three days.' Is the one thing they all agreed on, even Junmyeon's mother agreed on this. So Junmyeon decided to listen to his friends/mum and called Jongdae back after three days.

"Hi, this is Jongdae speaking." Junmyeon heard Jongdae's soft voice. His mum awed without making noise and was busy making gestures to Junmyeon's friends who she was skyping with. "Hi, Jongdae. It's me Junmyeon." Junmyeon said, trying not to look at his friends who were rolling their eyes at him for being so stiff. "Oh hello, Junmyeon! Are you finally tired of missing me? I've been wondering when you would call." Jongdae laughed loudly. "Actually yes, did you miss me too?" Junmyeon replied, a bit more sure of himself now. His mum gave him a thumbs up.

"Of course I have!" Junmyeon could basically hear Jongdae's smirk. "I was wondering if you'd like to meet up again?" Junmyeon asked, having no idea where his confidence so suddenly came from. "I'd love to!" Jongdae happily replied back. Junmyeon spent a good hour talking with Jongdae about their 'date' as Jongdae liked to call it and other stuff. His mum had ended the skype call as soon as it got personal and went to take a shower. The next morning in school he got a round of applause from his friends.

Junmyeon was nervous, he'd never been so nervous before. He was dressed by Baekhyun who came over and decided what Junmyeon should wear. His mum totally supported Baekhyun on this so it was a lost battle for Junmyeon. Baekhyun did well though, he looked good with his hair styled up. They had decided to keep it simple and meet at the cinema to go watch a movie. Junmyeon thought it was a bit cliché but that was alright since he saw that they were playing the newest Star Wars.

"Hi, there!" Junmyeon was waiting in front of the cinema for Jongdae and turned around when he heard  
Jongdae's voice. Jongdae looked great too, he was wearing comfortable clothes and his hair seemed even fluffier than it did previously. "Hi," Junmyeon stammered. "You look handsome!" He complimented Jongdae. "Thanks, you look handsome too!" Jongdae smiled and gestured to go inside.

"What movie should we watch?" Jongdae asked, looking at the posters in the hall of the cinema. "I'd really like to see the new Star Wars," Junmyeon said as his eye fell on the super edgy designed Star Wars poster. "Really?" Jongdae seemed to be just as excited about Star Wars as Junmyeon was. "I was scared you didn't want to watch it and thought it was lame," Jongdae confessed."What?" Junmyeon felt offended. "I could never go on a date with someone who doesn't like Star Wars." He said and Jongdae laughed loudly. So they bought the tickets and bought salted popcorn which they both seemed to prefer over sugared popcorn.

"So what do you think about the movie?" Junmyeon asked. "I liked it. You, spying on the people in front of us, distracted me though." Jongdae grinned. Junmyeon felt embarrassed, he thought he was sneaky enough to not let Jongdae notice. He bowed his head down and muttered a quiet sorry. "Hey," Jongdae tilted Junmyeon's head up and smiled at him. "It was actually a lot more entertaining to watch you than to watch the movie, you know?"

"It was?" Junmyeon asked, feeling all kinds of things in his stomach as Jongdae touched his face. "Yeah it was, I liked the 'dropping your popcorn' trick, very original." Jongdae smiled, remembering Junmyeon's focused expression on his face as he was listening to the two ladies in front of them. "I didn't think you'd notice," Junmyeon said, still a bit embarrassed that Jongdae saw through him once again. "I told you before, spotting spies might be my talent." Jongdae joked.

"I have an idea," Jongdae said enthusiastically. "Let's go to the mall. If there's any way I can become closer to you it's by spying together, right?" Jongdae proposed to Junmyeon who was pretty surprised by Jongdae's idea. It made him happy that Jongdae wanted to get closer to him and wanted to know more about Junmyeon's 'hobby', even if it was a bit embarrassing. "Do you want to do that?" Junmyeon asked, just to be sure. He didn't want to drag Jongdae in something he wasn't sure of.

"Of course, teach me your ways, senpai!" He yelled, making Junmyeon sure he was up for it. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," Junmyeon said, smiling because of Jongdae's enthusiasm. "Fun, isn't it?" Jongdae said as he grabbed Junmyeon's hand and started walking. It was getting a bit too much for Junmyeon's stomach, he felt like he was going to explode. He didn't want the feeling to stop.

"So tell me your strategy, master." Jongdae joked as they entered the mall. "Where do we go first? What's the perfect spot? On who do we spy?" Junmyeon shook his head and smiled at Jongdae firing questions at him. "Do you see those girls over there?" Junmyeon asked as he nodded towards the girls standing in front of the ice cream stand. "They're here to gossip, look at their faces, they're ready to spill some tea," Junmyeon said feeling Jongdae's eyes on him. He slightly turned his face to Jongdae only to see the boy looking at him with the biggest smile.

"You need to pay attention to what I'm saying if you want to learn anything from me, Jongdae," Junmyeon smirked. "It's not my fault you're fun to look at." Jongdae shrugged. Junmyeon shook his head again, Jongdae really had no shame. "Anyway, let's go a bit closer so we can hear what they're saying." They got a whole bit closer. The girls were sitting at a table from the ice cream stand even though it was already closed. Jongdae was ready to take the table nearest to the girls but Junmyeon grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"That's way too obvious, idiot!" He whispered. "It is?" Jongdae asked. He thought they could hear best if they sat where they'd best hear them. "Yeah, isn't that strange? They'd wonder why we'd sit so close to them. Normally people like a bit of privacy if that's possible, even in public." Jongdae nodded understanding, Junmyeon was the professional after all. "Where should we go then?" Jongdae asked. Junmyeon looked around and smiled as his eye caught the little fountain. The fountain was a bit more than a meter away from the table of the girls and was the perfect cover up to sit that close to the girls.

Junmyeon dragged Jongdae over there and they sat on the edge of the fountain. "Genius," Jongdae whispered and Junmyeon felt his stomach do weird things again. "Did you know she dated a clown once, I mean a clown?" A girl with long dyed blonde hair yelled and the other girls laughed. "She's the leader," Junmyeon commented. Jongdae nodded and bit his lip, he seemed to be entertained by the stories the girls were telling. It was cute. Jongdae was the one that was concentrated now, his eyes were focused but smiley and the corners of his mouth stood high, a strand of his hair, of his soft hair, peeked out. Junmyeon couldn't get enough of the boy next to him.

Jongdae's loud laugh brought him back and he panicked. As the girls were about to turn around and see the staring Jongdae, Junmyeon grabbed his face and kissed him. Soon he felt Jongdae's hands on his back. He heard the girls 'aww' and he felt so embarrassed once again this evening. He pushed Jongdae away as soon as he was sure the girls weren't looking anymore. Jongdae was giggling and before he could say anything, Junmyeon took his hand and took both of them out of sight from the girls. "I can't believe you almost exposed us," Junmyeon said, crossing his arms and looking at the ground, cheeks red and butterflies happy.

"I can't believe you kissed me." Jongdae laughed. "That was the cheesiest thing ever. I thought I was going to be the one that kissed you." Junmyeon hid his face behind his hands, Jongdae was just too much. "I had no choice, they were going to find out if I didn't shut you up," Junmyeon muttered. "As if you didn't want to kiss me." Jongdae grinned. He took Junmyeon's hands in his so he could eye him properly. "Anyway, thank you for saving our asses then." He smiled and planted his lips on Junmyeon's left hand.

"Thank you for coming with me today." Junmyeon softly spoke. Jongdae was still holding his hands. "It was fun, I'm glad I didn't scare you off." His hands were soft. "Are you kidding me?" Jongdae's eyes were kind and sparkly, it was pretty. "Scare me off? Never. You're funny and interesting and so beautiful." Jongdae held Junmyeon's hands a bit tighter. "You're cheesy." Junmyeon laughed. Jongdae's kind words made him happy.

Junmyeon returned home that day and he had never felt better. He didn't want to tell his friends every detail, let alone their kiss. Jongdae did a few months later anyway. Luckily they had made a lot of new moments that they didn't have to tell others, moments just for the two of them to remember; their moments. Many dates and trips had followed after that day. Junmyeon learned a lot about Jongdae and got to hear his beautiful voice. He introduced Jongdae to his parents and his friends, he got introduced to Jongdae's parents and friends.

Jongdae made Junmyeon feel happy, safe and secure. Slowly Jongdae was learning all the tips and tricks there were to know about gossiping and spying. Junmyeon felt happy sharing his knowledge with Jongdae, he was happy Jongdae shared his shampoo with him too. He was happy and proud that he was able to call Jongdae his boyfriend.

Junmyeon relaxes as he leans back in his bed and he lets his head rest against his pillows. He just finished watching a strange youtube video he found about hypnotising people. He let the next video play, this video was even weirder and was about hypnotising animals. It might be a little bit strange but Junmyeon really enjoys watching weird stuff or hearing stuff he's not even interested in, he just likes to know things. Junmyeon was disturbed from watching this cute cat getting hypnotised as he thought he heard something and quickly paused the video. he indeed heard footsteps coming to his room and relaxed again, it was probably his housemate coming to ask him what he wanted for dinner.

There was a pretty loud knock and Junmyeon muffled a small 'come in'. "Hello, genius." Jongdae entered the room and basically jumped on Junmyeon's bed. "Hello, worst waiter ever," he replied, smiling as Jongdae kicked his shoes off and got under the sheets too. "Don't tell me you have watched episode two without me," Jongdae said seriously. "Of course I haven't. I'm not in the mood to get murdered by you." Junmyeon laughed, getting that strange feeling in his stomach as the smell of Jongdae's hair shampoo entered his nose.

"That's my boy." Jongdae grinned, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. "How was your day?" Junmyeon asked, leaning on his elbow now as he stroked Jongdae's hair carefully with one hand and took Jongdae's hand with the other. "It was alright, I only dropped five things, but now I'm here with you so everything's great." Jongdae took both of Junmyeon's hands and pushed him on his back.

"Sometimes I forget how sappy you can be." Junmyeon rolls his eyes but there's still a smile lingering on his lips. "What about you though, Mr. Romantic?" Jongdae teases, placing himself on top of Junmyeon. "Your first book is about to be published in a week and you've always said you wanted to try and write a sappy roman too."

Junmyeon opened his mouth to argue but before he could say a word, Jongdae placed his lips on Junmyeon's and kisses him sweetly. Junmyeon broke the kiss and giggled. "That was sappy." Jongdae laid himself down on top of his boyfriend, using Junmyeon's chest as his pillow. "Are you getting off me soon?" Junmyeon asked, but his hand was back in Jongdae's hair and the other one was this time used for covering both of them with all the blankets in Junmyeons bed. "No, shut up, sweetie," Jongdae said, sounding sleepy and snuggling even closer to his boyfriend.

Junmyeon was happy because finally, he had his sappy story, and even though it was a beautiful one, he wasn't exactly going to share it with the world. Jongdae was his. "I love you," Junmyeon said, giving Jongdae a small peck on his head. "I love you too, Mr. Romantic," Jongdae answered, grinning.

 

bonus:

"Wow, congrats on publishing your book, Junmyeon."  
"Your book really helped me finding a new hobby, thanks man."  
"Wow man, I didn't think you actually meant what you said back then about publishing this book."  
"I'm so proud of you, my son. you did well!"

Junmyeon got a lot of compliments today, some were really nice and made him happy, some were a bit weirder and made him a bit scared. He couldn't believe he finally published the book he's been working on for so long. He was happy with Jongdae's support and Jongdae helping to pick out the cover, making the final touches and helping with the layout was fun too. His friends were all very supportive too, even if they thought it started out as a joke, it became a dream to Junmyeon and today his dream had come true.

Everyone was there today, his mum was there, his friends were all there, some mum friends that helped him on his book were there and Jongdae, of course, was there too. After a year, yes, a year might not be so long for some people but it was for Junmyeon. After a year he still felt the same adoration and burning love for Jongdae. He really should write another book, a book dedicated to his waiter, a book dedicated to his beloved Kim Jongdae.


End file.
